Slitherwing
The Slitherwing appeared in season 5 of 2017 TV series called Dragons: Race to the Edge. The Slitherwing is a medium-sized Mystery Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Giant winged snakes with venomous scales and fangs, Slitherwings are truly the stuff of nightmares! As if one Slitherwing wasn’t deadly enough, the poisonous dragons tend to hunt in packs. Like regular snakes, a Slitherwing’s bright coloration indicates its venom level. The more colorful the Slitherwing, the deadlier the attack. These oversized serpents slither at top speeds, sedate prey with the toxins in their bites, and drag them back to their pit for dinner. Equally aggressive against Vikings and dragons, Slitherwings fear only one thing: Fire. The Slitherwing resembles a giant snake with its long, snake-like body. Its body has a bright, brilliant coloration and pattern that serves as an indication and warning to its extreme levels of toxicity, much like many other animals, including: snakes, amphibians, fish and insects. It has numerous large fangs and teeth capable of injecting and transmitting venom. Unlike snakes and many species of dragons however, Slitherwings do not have a forked tongue. It also has a series of sharp spines of various shapes and sizes on the top of its head. Slitherwings are highly aggressive, instinct-driven and territorial dragons that hunt in packs, hunting most anything they can get their fangs on, including other dragons. They sedate their prey with their toxins before dragging it back to their cavernous lair to be eaten. They sleep coiled around like a spiral in caves and caverns. Slitherwings share a fear of fire with Fireworms. Slitherwings appear to be immune to a Death Song's enchanting song as well as its amber firepower. Powers and Abilities * Endurance & Stamina: Slitherwings appear to be quite enduring, as a few individuals were shown enduring repeated attacks from the Dragon Riders' dragons, several even taking direct shots to the head only to shrug them off. Slitherwings are also relentless in their pursuit of prey even after battling other dragons and are persistent enough to capture even the deadliest of prey, such as Death Songs. They can also slither at alarming speeds and are quite agile and maneuverable while flying. * Strength & Combat: Slitherwings where not shown to be particularly strong, but are proficient when it comes to combat. Although they heavily rely on their use of poison and venom to gain the upper hand, Slitherwings also employ the use of their stealthiness and bright coloration to ambush and startle enemies, and their aerial agility and maneuverability to prevent their foes from escaping. * Venom & Poison: The Slitherwing produces and secretes a toxic substance which is both highly venomous and highly poisonous. The toxic substance is fatal to both Viking and dragon alike and is said to sedate the victim, rendering it immobile and defenseless, ready to be picked up by the Slitherwing. The toxic substance secreted from the Slitherwing's body is poisonous and can quickly be absorbed by victims through any means of contact, although skin-to-skin transmission is the preferred method. Upon contact the poison quickly enters the victim's bloodstream, causing negative reactions to the body, and can kill a human within one month if not treated with an antidote, as Fishlegs said: "You touch one and you are dead by the next moon." However, in "Buffalord Soldier" a day after Astrid catches the Scourge of Odin, Fishlegs states that the scourge overtakes its victims in three moons. Hiccup replies that one moon had already passed, implying that "one moon" equals a day instead of a month. Meaning that instead of killing within one month, Slitherwing venom most likely kills within a day. A moon might also mean 24 days. Symptoms of Slitherwing poisoning include pale discoloration, green patches on the skin, extreme fatigue, pain, and possibly more unknown effects. The skin-secreted poison can easily be spilled by the Slitherwing using rash and sudden movements, tail flips, or by merely slithering on the floor. It is also able to directly launch quantities of poison at its targets utilizing its tail as means of launching it. Due to the fact that they are coated in venom, they are probably immune to it. * Venom Spitting: The Slitherwing also has the ability to spit venom from its mouth (possibly secreted from their fangs) at potential victims, serving as their firepower and adding to their overall danger. This ability is similar to how different species of spitting cobras can spray airborne venom from their fangs. * Skin Coating: The toxic substance that the Slitherwing secretes on its skin is used to coat the entire body of the Slitherwing, which is why one touch from any part of its body could be fatal. The thick skin coating also protects the dragon from external substances applied to it, such as Death Song amber. The amber is unable to stick to the Slitherwing and thus unable to expand and solidify, rendering a Death Song attack on a Slitherwing useless. They might also be protected from the ice breath powers of some dragons. * Foldable Wings: Slitherwings have a pair of wings that can fold onto their bodies, letting them slip through very tight cracks. The wings can fold so much on their bodies that the Slitherwings appear wingless. They can unfold their wings very fast when they need to. Weaknesses The Slitherwings' inability to shoot any fire and their fear of it appear to be their only two weaknesses. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Snakes Category:Flying Creatures Category:Venomous Creatures Category:Poisonous Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe